


On Open Waters

by AliceMoonflowyr



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Supernatural - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMoonflowyr/pseuds/AliceMoonflowyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU. Ruby Rose is Captain of the Winter Maiden, Weiss Schnee is a Commodore in the Royal Navy, based in the city of Goldport. When Goldport is hit by an unnatural disaster, Ruby investigates and deduces Weiss survived the catastrophe. She is determined to find her friend, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goldport

                Soft footsteps crunched over the gravel and dust of the ruins, a pair of slim black leather boots making gentle prints on the ground. They were attached to a figure wearing a blood-red cloak draped around their shoulders, and as they walked slowly through the ruins, their head turned slowly to take in everything, looking at the broken walls around them. The city of Goldport was eerily still, without even a breeze to move the air.

                A sudden barking cut through the air as the figure whirled around, their face covered by a hood as they tried to locate the source of the noise. A huge dog came bounding up to them, panting lightly with their tail swishing back and forth. The head of the dog went up a little past the figures waist, and they looked vaguely wolf-like with a grey-and-black fur pattern.

                “Zwei, good boy…did you find anything?” murmured the figure in a soft voice, kneeling down to scratch the dog behind the ears. Yipping, the dog turned around and started running, the figure giving earnest pursuit.

                The dog bounded across the cracked and worn ground, passing by building after building that was reduced to naught but ash. The figure kept up their chase, looking around and sighing softly at their surroundings. “So much destruction…but why? And what…”

                The figure recognized that they were backtracking on their original path, but diverted from it as the dog bounded off in a different direction. Eventually the dog slowed down as they reached the docks, a light fog curling in. A much heavier fog was set in about a mile offshore, and a wet chill hung in the air.

                At the edge of one of the wooden piers was Zwei, sitting down and wagging his tail. He had something between his paws, and the figure rushed up to take a look. They grabbed the object and turned it over, letting out a choked sob.

                “No…” they whispered, turning it over and over in their hands. “No no no…why were you here, you weren’t supposed to be here…”

                The object was a white boot with a sharp heel, covered in grey ash, dirt, and grime, but unmistakable to the maidens eyes.

                “Where are you Weiss?” they asked to no one in particular, their voice a rasping whisper.

                …

                _Six months earlier…_

“Ruby Rose, what brings you to Goldport?”

                A clear voice cut through the busy docks, coming from a tall woman. She had snow-white hair that was tied into a side ponytail, and wore a long off-white coat. She had a blue tunic and black slacks, and a belt with a long cutlass hanging on it. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she had on a pair of white heeled boots.

                The voice caught the ear of a red-cloaked woman, who was standing near a pier looking around, shading her eyes from the sun. Aside from her cloak, her outfit was rather plain, just a white tunic with black slacks and boots. She pulled back her hood to reveal jet-black hair and silver eyes, and a wide smile.

                “Weiss! Oh it’s so good to see you!” she said with laughter in her voice, running up to the woman who called out at her and throwing her arms around her.

                Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes and stiffly returned the hug, letting go quickly and returning her hands to their clasped position behind her back. Clearing her throat, she tossed her hair back and straightened up, repeating her question.

                “It’s good to see you too, Ruby. What brings you here?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

                “It’s Captain now,” Ruby said with a somber grin, pulling her cloak back and revealing a hat hanging on her belt, upon which also hung a cutlass of her own, with a ruby embedded in the pommel. She took the hat off the belt and placed it on her head. It was a black tricorn hat with white feathers, with the insignia of a raven stitched onto one side.

                Weiss’s eyes widened a little, and she blinked in surprise.

                “What happened to Captain Branwen?”

                “Gone to the locker, courtesy of your folk.” Ruby said shortly, adjusting her hat slightly.

                At a loss for words for a moment, Weiss gave a slow sigh and rubbed at her forehead a little. “I would apologize, but Qrow was a scoundrel and an enemy of the governor. As are you, may I remind you, and don’t make me ask again, _Captain_ Rose. What are you doing here?”

                “Ah, no hard feelings Weiss. He went down fighting.” Ruby said in a soft voice, reaching out to gently punch Weiss’s shoulder. She then gave a little eye roll and pointed down the pier at a medium-sized ship. “Docking the _Winter Maiden_. We ran afoul of a heavy storm not a week ago and she suffered more than a little hurt from it. Once repairs are made, I’ll be out of your hair…Commodore.”

                Weiss pursed her lips and shifted a little on her feet. “Ruby you aren’t to dock here…if the governor knew you were back he’d have you and your crew hung…” she said in a terse voice, casting a worried look around.

                “I guess he’ll just have to not find out then!” Ruby said cheerily, slapping Weiss on the shoulder, much to the Commodore’s chagrin. “Relax, Weiss. We won’t be here a day. As soon as the _Winter Maiden_ is seaworthy, she’s a ghost in the wind.”

                “…See to it that no one else sees you here.” Weiss said tersely as she turned and started to walk back into the city. She stopped and briefly looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her face. “Good sailing, Captain.”

                As Weiss faded into the crowd, Ruby grinned and gave a short salute to her back. She then turned and walked back down the pier, trotting up the boarding plank and waving up at the rigging, upon which was climbing a blonde, shirtless man.

                “Commodore Schnee still got that stick up her arse, Captain?” the blonde boy said with a grin, dropping off the rigging and landing with a thud in front of Ruby.

                “I think it’s even further up there now, it’s impressive. How does she look, Sun?” Ruby said, looking around at her boat and keeping her eyes shaded.

                “She’ll be seaworthy by nightfall, Captain. I’ve got the crew out gathering all the necessary goods.”

                “See to it. I’m headed into the city; I have people to talk to and jobs to arrange.”

                “Be careful.”

                Ruby grinned mischievously as she jumped back down onto the pier, walking backwards and saying with a light giggle. “Aren’t I always?”

                Sun sighed and shaked his head, a small smile breaking out on his face. “No.”

                …

                Gripping the boot tightly, her knuckles white, Ruby stood up and whirled around, pulling her hood further over her face. “Come on Zwei. It looks like she survived, and we’re going to find her.”

                A ways down the docks, a solitary boat was moored. It wasn’t the biggest boat, but was a ship of decent size. The sails looked like they could have been white once, but were patched and makework. They were still in the air, and Ruby rushed quickly up the boarding plank, kicking it off and jumping onto the rigging. She hung off a little and gave a loud whistle.

                About a dozen people gathered around underneath her, looking up at her with varying expressions of fear, uncertainty, and curiosity.

                “All of you listen up! I don’t know what sacked this city but it ain’t good. An unnatural stillness is in this air, and that fog ain’t natural neither. But! A very, very good friend of ours appears to have survived. Whether she was taken or escaped I’m not sure, but I won’t rest until I find her and make sure she’s safe and alive.”

                “The Commodore?” Sun asked, perking up.

                “Aye. I found her boot by the pier.”       

                “We’re going after a Navy man?” came a different voice, one filled with a little bit of disbelief.

                Ruby jumped down and walked up to the man the voice came from, a snarl on her face as she approached.

                “This woman kept us under the nose of Goldports governor for years when you served under Captain Branwen and she’s done me more than a few favors as well, so I’d say _all_ you yellow-bellies owe her your lives and livelihoods!” she snarled, grabbing the man’s collar and pushing him against the edge of the boat. “Any objections, Neptune?”

                Neptune gulped and shaked his head. Ruby gave a small smile and let him go, walking up to the bridge and putting her hands on the wheel, calling out to her crew. “Come on! Get us out of these docks, you useless bilge rats!”

                “There isn’t a wind, Captain, how do you suggest we get out of the bay?” Sun said, rubbing the back of his neck.

                “I suggest you run out the sweeps and _row_ , Mister Wukong.” Ruby said with a note of sarcasm, raising an eyebrow.

                Sun nodded sheepishly and started calling out orders. “Run out the sweeps! Get us out of these docks!” Turning back to the Captain, he asked “Do we have a heading?”

                “Wolfrun. If anyone has any knowledge about what happened to this city, we’ll find them there.” Ruby said. The ship groaned softly as the oars pushed out from below deck, pushing it out of the dock. She deftly handled the wheel, steering the boat so they were headed towards the heavy fog.

                “Captain Rose!” came a slightly squeaky voice.

                “What is it, Valkyrie?” Ruby inquired of the short-haired ginger girl that had called out her name.

                “Uhm…we’re headed straight for the fog, Captain…” Nora Valkyrie said in a tense voice.

                “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

                “It’s just uhm…the crew is unsteady.” Nora said, looking a mite spooked. “Whatever hit this place left a foul magic, and that fog is no good.”

                “The fog goes on for leagues side to side, little Nora, going around it will take us a day out of our way and I see that as unnecessary time cut into our journey. The fog may dissipate, and if it doesn’t, we’ll at least be on proper course and we’ll be out of it eventually.”

                Nora nodded, looking thoroughly unconvinced as she headed back below deck. Soon enough the maindeck was empty, leaving Ruby lone on the bridge, her hand on the wheel.

                The fog slowly started to curl onto the deck as the _Winter Maiden_ entered the fringe of it, and soon enough Ruby could feel the clinging wetness of it on her cheek. She gave a loud whistle, and her crew quickly gathered.

                “We’re in the fog now mates, and I understand you all have some concerns. Just keep the _Maiden_ steady and row us through it, aye?”

                “Aye Captain!” came a call of agreement.

                Sun hopped up the steps onto the bridge next to Ruby, sitting on a crate. He looked next to him at a second crate, this one nailed and weighted down. Pinned on top of it was a map, somewhat faded and torn, but still functional. “Are you sure this is wise, Captain? We won’t be able to see a foot in front of us at this rate.”

                “What do you think is going to happen, Sun? Will we get boarded by the Dutchman and get caught with our trousers ‘round our ankles?” Ruby said in a teasing tone, laughing slightly.

                Sun wasn’t laughing as he leaned against the railing, a somber look on his face. “The crew has been hearing talk of a cursed ship in fogs like these, Captain.”

                Ruby barked with laughter and raised an eyebrow. “The _Valiant?_ Surely you don’t believe it actually exists.

                The _Valiant Serpent_ was a ship that, as far as Ruby was concerned, existed only in stories. It was said to cast unnatural, unmoving fog on a stretch of sea for three days and three nights, and it would attack ships that dared to venture into its fog.

                “They say that it leaves no survivors…” Sun said darkly.

                “No survivors?” Ruby said, letting out a dry chuckle. “Who’d be around to tell the stories, then?”

                Sun blinked and fell silent, wiping his forehead as the fog thickened further.

                “Besides,” Ruby continued. “The _Maiden_ is the fastest ship in this sea. Nobody has managed to catch her yet, and nobody will.”

                “Aye, she is a fast one,” Sun said with a grin, patting the railing of the boat as he headed back below deck. “Mind yourself, Captain.”

                “And you.”

                Ruby straightened up and adjusted her hat as the fog reached its peak, leaving her barely able to see the wheel in front of her.

                …

                Hours passed and the fog began to thin out. Ruby gave another whistle, but this one was in a different tune, meant only for her first mate to answer. Sun appeared by her side a few moments later, an inquiring look on his face.

                “I’m exhausted, and headed to my cabin. Take the wheel, we should be out of the fog in a few hours.”

                “Aye Captain. Sweet dreams.”

                “Up yours.”

                Ruby headed slowly down the stairs, carefully navigating her way into her cabin and stretching. She took her hat off and put it on one of the bedposts, pushing her hair out of her face. Laying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

                “Everything alright, Captain?”

                Yelping, Ruby shot up in bed and looked over at the table, at which was sitting a woman with long brown hair, a golden-brown tunic, and a reddish skirt.

                “I’ve told you to stay out of my cabin, Miss Scarlatina.” Ruby said tersely, standing up and walking over to the table, seating herself.

                “So you have!” said the woman, smiling. “Multiple times in fact, yet I continue to ignore you.”

                Ruby sighed and gave a small smile, resting her head against her hand, her elbow braced on the table. “What do you want, Velvet?”

                Velvet grinned and reached under the table, pulling out a wooden box with a gold inlaid pattern. A key was on a chain around her neck and she slowly unlocked the box, opening it and pulling out a glass orb. A blue smoke started to curl inside the ball, and Velvet whispered gently.

                “These waters hold many secrets, Captain Rose…ones that your dear uncle never cared to tell you.”

                Ruby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She never cared for Velvets magic, or magic in general. Having an oracle on the ship was useful, but she didn’t have to like it.

                “The whispers of the not quite living, but not yet dead, float through this fog…” Velvet murmured, dancing her fingers over the orb as the smoke continued to curl and spin. Eventually the smoke formed an imitation of the sea, and a ship appeared on top of it, ghastly white and wrecked.

                “What are you on about, weaver?” Ruby said, rubbing her forehead.

                Velvet sighed. “You’ll see one day. I’ll leave you be now, my Captain.”

                As the oracle left Ruby’s cabin, she reached out to run her fingers through Ruby’s hair, her movements graceful as she nearly floated out the door. Ruby sighed and looked out the window of her cabin, narrowing her eyes as something moved in the fog.

                The bow of a ghostly white ship peered through the fog, the sails torn and ragged. It passed by the back of the _Maiden_ and disappeared once more into the fog, leaving Ruby’s words trapped in her throat.

                “Oh _dust_.” Ruby muttered after a few moments, laying back onto her bed and closing her eyes.


	2. Wolfrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfrun! The bustling pirate city filled with scoundrels, scallywags, and cutthroats, Ruby Rose begins her search for the Pirate Queen Blake Belladonna, Admiral of Wolfrun and the one who hopefully holds a key to finding our missing Commodore.

                Commodore Weiss Schnee was rather uncomfortable, to say the least. To say more, she was cramped, irritated, ready to curse someone out, and more than a little scared. Although she wouldn’t admit that last one to anyone.

                She slowly opened her eyes and winced, rubbing the back of her head where she could feel a welt the size of an apple. Hissing in pain, she pulled her fingers away and rubbed at her eyes, blinking as she stretched a little.

                “Ohh…son of a beowolf, what happened…?” she grumbled to herself. Looking around at her surroundings, she was inside what appeared to be a holding cell in the brig of a boat. The dark wood creaked and she felt herself swaying and realized that she was out at sea.

                Testing her feet, she slowly stood up and determined that her legs could hold her weight. She walked over to the cell doors and rattled at the bars uselessly for a moment. Huffing, she sat back down, putting her head in her hands and sighing.

                “I can’t _remember…_ ” she groaned, rubbing her forehead and slumping forward. “Why can’t I remember what happened to me…what happened to Goldport?” she said, gasping a little and looking up. She then flinched as she heard a sound echo through the brig.

                Footsteps. She heard footsteps coming down into the brig and she perked up, attempting to see her captors. She craned her neck and looked into the hallway, and stifled a gasp when she saw the figure come into view, slapping her hand over her mouth.

                The figure was tall, a little over six feet by Weiss’s reckoning, and dressed entirely in black and white. They wore a long sleeved tunic with black gloves, and long slacks with heavy boots. Covering their face was a mask that looked as if it was made out of bone, with two horizontal slits where the eyes would be. It had a red pattern scattered on it, with subtle designs that made Weiss dizzy to concentrate on.

                “You are…Commodore Weiss Schnee,” the figure said in a guttural voice, clasping their hands and looking slowly up and down at Weiss.

                “I am. And I demand you tell me where I am, and who your captain is,” Weiss said hotly, standing up and marching up to the bars, swallowing her fear.

                The figure moved in an unnerving way, pacing in front of her cell and tilting their head slowly to the side. “You are…Commodore Weiss Schnee. Younger sister of…Admiral Winter Schnee. Daughter of…Wynford Schnee. Deceased.”

                “Yes, that is correct, now I demand you name this vessel and your captain!” Weiss said in a fierce snarl, grabbing at the bars.

                The figure was silent for a moment before responding. “You are aboard the _Valiant Serpent_ , captained by the venerable Captain Fall.”

                Weiss blinked, caught off guard by that statement. “The _Valiant?_ That’s impossible, it…it doesn’t exist, it’s a story.”

                Tilting their head to the other side, the figure spoke slowly. “Then…I suppose you are just a story as well. Welcome aboard the _Valiant Serpent_ , Commodore Schnee.”

                Stumbling back to sit on the bench, Weiss was silent as she processed this information. She was, allegedly, aboard a cursed, ghost ship captained by a pirate so notorious it was said that they ripped the hearts out of their victims and ate them.

                She was becoming painfully aware at the fact that the comforting weight of Myrtenaster was lacking from her hip, and she took a deep breath and tried to think of where it would be and how she might get there. She was going to get off this boat even if it killed her. Weiss Schnee was no prisoner.

                …

                Ruby jerked awake in her bed as she looked around frantically, her breathing heavy. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry, the vestiges of a nightmare floating around her head as she tried to calm herself down.

                Nobody else was in her cabin, which Ruby was thankful for. She half-expected Velvet to be back at her table with more cryptic musings, but she was gone, most likely holed up in her own lodgings. She heard the thudding of feet running around the maindeck, and she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched.

                Pulling her cloak around her shoulders and her hat on her head, she walked out of her cabin and hopped up the stairs to the bridge where she found Sun at the wheel.

                “Captain,” he said respectfully, giving a nod and backing off from the wheel.

                “We’re out of the fog I see,” Ruby said with a grin, taking the wheel and checking their heading.

                “Aye, we broke it about an hour ago, when the sun rose. I reckon we’ve got about a day until we reach Wolfrun.”

                “Good. I wish to reach those docks as soon as possible; we have an old friend to talk to.”

                Sun looked vaguely confused. “I wasn’t aware we had friends on that rock.”

                Ruby grinned wider. “Oh my dear boy, where do you think most of our work came from? We head to meet with Admiral Belladonna herself, Pirate Queen of Wolfrun.”

                …

                _Twelve months earlier._

“Captain Branwen, how lovely to see you again,” a voice drawled from the shadows.

                Captain Qrow Branwen sat with his first mate and niece Ruby Rose in the back room of a seedy tavern, at a table that’d splinter you with so much as a look. Flickering lantern-light filled the room with eerie shadows, and from one of those emerged a tall brunette woman.

                She wore a jet black longcoat with a grey tunic and slim black slacks, with heavy brown boots. She had two cutlasses, one on either side of her waist, and on her head she wore a large tricorn hat with inky black feathers.

                “Admiral Belladonna,” Captain Branwen said with a curt nod. Ruby just smiled and gave a little wave, shrinking into her seat somewhat.

                “Is that little Ruby Rose? Lord it’s been ages; she’s all grown up now! She’ll be captaining that boat of yours before the year passes, I reckon.”

                Qrow barked with laughter as the Admiral sat down, and he reached out to shake her hand. “These old bones have a good long while of pirating left in them, Blake. How are you, my girl?”

                Blake smiled, a strange sight, and clasped her hands underneath her chin. “I rule most of this rock now. It’s a profitable endeavor, and I don’t care much for the seas anymore.”

                “Bah,” Qrow said, waving a hand dismissively. “I could never understand the allure of staying in one place for so long.”

                “Oh the allure isn’t in the place, it’s in the money,” Blake said with a wry smile.

                Ruby giggled a little at that, earning an approving look from the Admiral before her expression turned more serious, and her tone turned business like.

                “You’ve got my cargo?” she asked Qrow, narrowing her eyes. “Last time we had an arrangement, that shipment of rum you remember, I seem to recall some of it gone…missing.”

                “Under _very_ mysterious circumstances, and you were reimbursed in full of every drop,” Qrow said with a wink. “But not to worry, this time it’s here in full.”

                “Good,” Blake said as she waved one of her subordinates over, a man dressed in green. His hair was dark, and he had a pink streak in it. She murmured in his ear for a moment, and then waved him off. “You’ll find the payment we discussed on your ship when you return. Now, I have…something of a request for you, Captain.”

                “A request? When did we start calling it that, ‘stead of a job?” Qrow said, raising an eyebrow.

                “Because this is no ordinary job, and I ask it only as a favor,” Blake said, shaking her head. She pulled a map out from her coat, unrolling it on the table. “I need some items curated, and you’re one of the few captains in my tenure crazy enough to get it for me.”

                “I’m not in your tenure, Admiral,” Qrow said stiffly, looking at the map. “What do you need, and from where?”

                “Here…” Blake said, pointing to a small spot of land about a weeks’ journey away from Wolfrun. “A ship wrecked here not long ago, maybe six months past, a vessel of mine named the _Valiant Serpent_. She was carrying some things of great value to me, and I need it salvaged.”

                “Easily done!” Qrow said with a grin. “Ruby, mark that place down.”

                “Not so fast, Captain Branwen. The _Valiant_ was three days off her course when she wrecked there. Cursed fog, people say,” Blake murmured, looking at Qrow with a somber expression.

                Qrow waved his hand and scoffed. “Ghost stories. Don’t put too much stock in them, Admiral. I’ll have your salvage for you. Come on, Ruby,” Qrow said, standing up and walking out. Ruby stood to follow him, but lingered in the doorway to look back at the Admiral.

                “Good sailing, Miss Rose,” Blake said, tipping her hat and smiling gently. Ruby, not having a hat to tip, just smiled bashfully and gave another small wave before darting after her uncle.

                …

                “I wasn’t aware we were on good terms with the Admiral. In fact…I wasn’t aware we were on…any terms at all,” Sun said, raising an eyebrow and rubbing the back of his head.

                Ruby laughed. “Who do you think Captain Branwen and I meet with all the time for our work?”

                Sun shrugged and stretched a little. “Various scoundrels, pirates. Other paying folk.”

                “In a way, you’re right. Everything and everyone goes through the Admiral. Nothing goes on in Wolfrun without her knowing about it. Not many get to speak with her personally, but my family and her have always been on good terms.”

                “Why’s that?” Sun asked, curiosity piqued.

                “All in good time, friend. All in good time.”

                The sailing was smooth for a while. Ruby loved this part, with the wind in her hair and the smell of the sea, and the feeling of freedom flowing through her. She had a huge smile on her face, and the _Winter Maiden_ soared through the waters as though she was trying to impress her captain.

                The crew scurried about the maindeck, various shouts and calls carrying through the air as the sails billowed and swayed in the wind. Ruby started tapping her foot and singing, smiling at Sun as she did so.

_The waves crash in, and the tide pulls out_

_It’s an angry sea, but there is no doubt_

_That the lighthouse will keep on shining out_

_To warn the lonely sailor…_

                Sun began singing along with her, and soon enough the crew picked up as well. A chorus of voices begun singing out, and the boat filled with song and mirth.

_And the lightning strikes, and the wind cuts cold_

_Through the sailor’s bones to the sailor’s soul_

_‘Til there’s nothing left that he can hold_

_Except the roaring ocean_

_I, am, ready for the storm_

_Yes, all ready_

_I am ready for the storm_

_I’m ready for the storm_

                With a cheerful laugh, Ruby handed the wheel off to Sun and trotted down the stairs onto the maindeck, walking across her boat and singing along with her crew.

_Give me mercy for my dreams,_

_‘Cause every confrontation seems_

_To tell me what it really means_

_To be this lonely sailor_

_But when the sky begins to clear_

_And the sun, it melts away my fear_

_I’ll cry a silent, weary tear_

_At those that need to love me_

_I, am, ready for the storm_

_Yes, all ready_

_I am ready for the storm_

_I’m ready for the storm…_

                A piercing violin filled the air and Ruby saw Velvet Scarlatina sitting on a barrel, the instrument tucked underneath her chin. The notes soared and sung out over the crew, and Ruby ran up to the bow, looking out over her crew and holding onto a rope to keep her balance.

_Distance, it is no real friend_

_And time will take its time_

_And you will find that in the end_

_It brings you near a lonely sailor_

_But when you take me by your side_

_You love me warm, you love me_

_And I should have realized_

_I have no reason to be frightened_

_And I, am, ready for the storm_

_Yes all ready_

_I am ready for the storm_

_I’m ready for the storm…_

                The song gently trailed off and Ruby sighed happily, turning around and looking out over the sea. She then remembered her mission, and her mood soured slightly, her face turning stony. She straightened up and pulled her hat tighter onto her head, whirling around and marching back up to the bridge, taking the wheel back.

                “Get some rest, Sun. We’ll reach Wolfrun sometime tonight.”

                Sun blinked and backed up a few steps, leaning against the railing. “We’re still a good day away, Captain, we won’t see the shore until next sunrise…”

                “I can feel a strong wind coming. My gut tells me so. Tell the crew to sleep for now, the _Maiden_ is steady enough.”

                “Aye aye, Captain Rose,” Sun said, hopping down to the maindeck and spreading the word. Soon enough the maindeck was empty, leaving Ruby alone on the bridge, a solemn look on her face.

                …

                Ruby’s promised wind came and the _Winter Maiden_ pulled into the docks at Wolfrun with the moon high in the sky, stars scattering throughout the inky black. The crew began to tie the _Maiden_ down at the docks, and Ruby jumped down onto the pier.

                She stretched and looked around, yawning a little and cricking her neck. “Sun, come with me,” she called out, pulling her hat over her face and her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

                “Captain?” Sun inquired, jumping down beside her, looking a little confused.

                “I went with Captain Branwen in the meetings with the Admiral, it’s only fitting I should continue the tradition and take my first mate with me,” Ruby said with a small smile as she walked down the pier and onto the docks, into the town of Wolfrun.

                Ruby tossed a few coins to a pirate with a hood over his face and waded into the crowd of people, bobbing and weaving through the throngs of bodies. Sun followed Ruby down the rickety, twisting streets, with tall buildings haphazardly scattered about, creating thousands of narrow passages.

                Wolfrun was a curious place, an island with one massive city covering it in its entirety. It was divided into four Quarters of varying sizes, the Red, White, Black, and Yellow Quarters, each serving a different purpose, and each being ruled by a different person.

                The Red Quarter was primarily residential, and was overseen by Captain Sustrai, captain of _The Mermaid’s Song_. Housing most of the residents of Wolfrun, the Red Quarter was the second-largest Quarter, and was located in the northwest.

                The White Quarter was where the shops were located and was overseen by Captain Adel of the _Soaring Eagle_. You could find all manner of goods in the White Quarter, from weapons to food to drugs. It was the largest of the four Quarters and was located in the northeast.

                The Black Quarter was where the _Maiden_ was docked. It was where you found the inns, taverns, and whorehouses, and was also the location of the main port. Most repeat visitors to Wolfrun would dock here. Admiral Blake Belladonna herself commanded the Black Quarter, which is the third-largest and was located in the southwest.

                The Yellow Quarter was something of a mystery, and was overseen by Master Lie Ren, Admiral Belladonna’s first mate. It’s rumored that the Yellow Quarter holds most of the goods and treasure of Wolfrun, as it’s heavily guarded and safekept. It’s the smallest Quarter, found in the southeast.

                Ruby navigated the winding, unmarked streets of the Black Quarter with ease, leaving Sun struggling behind her a little bit. He followed her well enough, albeit with some minor difficulties, but eventually they found themselves at the doorway of a tavern called _The Sea Snake._ A loud ruckus could be heard inside, with dozens of pirates drinking and gambling the night away.

                Pushing through the door, Ruby and Sun were immediately overwhelmed by the noise and the stink of alcohol and sweat. Ruby covered her mouth and nose with her elbow and looked around, making a beeline to an empty table in the far upper right corner of the building, motioning Sun to do the same.

                “Lucky we found a place to sit, this place is packed…” Sun muttered under his breath, pushing his hair back.

                “Not lucky,” Ruby said, coughing a little and adjusting her hat. “Just wait a moment,” she said tersely, casting her eyes around the room.

                Sun fell silent and waited, until almost ten minutes had passed and a dark haired man in a green robe walked up and sat down. He had a pink ribbon in his hair, which was long and pulled back into a ponytail.

                “Master Lie Ren, it’s good to see you,” Ruby said softly, reaching a hand out.

                Ren took the hand and shook it briefly, placing his hands on his lap afterwards. “Miss Rose. What brings you to Wolfrun, and where might Captain Branwen be?”

                Ruby indicated the hat on top of her head, turning it slightly so Ren could see the raven insignia stitched into the side.

                “My apologies. It must be Captain Rose now then? And I assume this is your first mate, you are…?” Ren asked, looking at Sun. His voice was calm and level, but it cut through the ruckus of the tavern quite cleanly.

                “Sun Wukong.”

                “Right…now, Captain Rose. I haven’t heard hide nor hair of you since we received word that the _Maiden_ had gotten caught up in a firefight with the Navy out near Beacon Reef. We thought you were sunk.”

                “We almost were. We got caught in a storm not two weeks afterward and had to limp our way to Goldport for repairs.”

                Ren’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the city, and he leaned in closer. “Goldport? I assume Commodore Schnee took you in then.”

                “Not so much took us in as kept us under the carpet,” Ruby said pointedly, leaning back in her chair.

                Nodding, Ren tented his fingers and stayed silent for a moment, thinking quietly.

                “Down to business then. I’m assuming your previous endeavor on behalf of the Admiral didn’t pan out and you’re looking for new work, which can be arranged, she always has work for the _Maiden_ and her crew. As for Captain Branwen I’m sure she’ll want to offer her sincerest apologies for your loss, and-“

                “We aren’t here for work, Master Ren,” Ruby said shortly.

                “…then, what are you here for? Do you need crew hands? Supplies? I’m sure we can arrange either,” Ren said, arching an eyebrow slightly.

                “We’re here for…information. We were just at Goldport not a day ago, and I’m sure you’ve gotten word of what happened,” Ruby said quietly. Ren’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the city.

                Pursing his lips, Ren leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “We heard…that the city had been sacked, yes.”

                “You’ve heard far more than that, Master Ren, and we’re here to partake in some of that information,” Ruby said, putting on one of her better smiles.

                It didn’t have much of an effect on Ren, as he frowned and looked rather perturbed. “And what makes you think the Admiral will just freely part with it? I understand you and your family are valued friends but the Xiao Longs have been incommunicado with Wolfrun for the past three years, your aunt has vanished off the face of the earth, and with Captain Branwen gone, you by your lonesome have yet to earn any particular favors with the Admiral.”

                Ruby narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, a low growl in her throat as she spoke in a quiet voice. “Master Ren, take care of your words. Just because the Admiral chooses to not make my favors common knowledge doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

                Ren huffed and slowly stood up, clenching his fists behind his back. “I will arrange your meeting with the Admiral and I will be certain to mention to her that you’re requesting the meeting. But do not be overtly shocked if this meeting doesn’t happen within your….expected timeframe.”

                “Why can’t we see her now?” Sun asked pointedly, speaking up for the first time.

                “…I’m sorry?” Ren asked, looking rather shocked.

                “We were always in and out of Wolfrun within a few hours under Captain Branwen, why can’t we just see the Admiral now?” Sun asked in a defiant tone, leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

                Ren looked irritated as he adjusted his collar. “Captain Branwen had a…reputation. Captain Rose on the other hand, doesn’t have that reputation, and as such will wait in line like everyone else if the Admiral deems it so.”

                “Master Ren…” Ruby said tersely, standing up and nearly matching his height. “I won’t remind you again to take care with your words.” Ren wasn’t slow to notice that Ruby’s hand was hovering near her cutlass, the ruby glinting in the lantern-light.

                “Your reputation, unlike Captain Branwen, does not precede you, _Miss_ Rose,” Ren said stiffly, a small sneer in his voice.

                Sun stood up, a look of irritation and annoyance on his face, but Ruby held her arm in front of him, her other hand resting on the pommel of her cutlass.

                “You want to walk away from this table.” Ruby said quietly. “You want to turn around, walk away, and inform the Admiral of my presence in Wolfrun. Upon which she will ask you to fetch me, which I expect to happen no later than tomorrow by midday.”

                Ren stared at Ruby and was about to say something else, but thought the better of it and snapped his jaw shut, turning around and marching out of the tavern.

                “…how much history do you have with the Admiral?” Sun said, raising an eyebrow.

                Ruby looked somewhat somber as she sat down, resting her head in her hands and her elbows on the table. “Enough. Be a dear and get us some drinks, would you?”

                Sun nodded and made his way towards the bar, pushing his way through the crowd.

                Rubbing her forehead, Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. “Oh Weiss…I’m sorry this can’t be faster. Hopefully Blake will understand…I hope our history is enough to speed up this silly, stupid process….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's the second chapter for On Open Waters, the pirate adventure featuring everyone except Yang so far. Sorry Yang fans. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please, leave comments and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear. 
> 
> Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a long time coming. Anyone who knows me from FF.net as the author of Every Rose Has It's Thorn/A Frost Covered Rose knows me as a White Rose nut, and it's a little surprising it took me this long to write about them again. I almost feel like I was betraying them a little.  
> Anyway! This is the first story in a while that I've fallen in love with writing, and I hope to see it through to completion. 
> 
> Enjoy, review, eat cookies, and have a wonderful day~  
> Alice


End file.
